


"El Club de los 5"

by Ushicornio



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bad Jokes, Boys Love - Freeform, Comedy, Five guys One braincell, Friendship, M/M, Most ships appears later sorry, Stupidity, Ushi/Volleyball, captains squad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25433290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ushicornio/pseuds/Ushicornio
Summary: The third year boys leave high school behind and enter university life. Oikawa moves to Tokyo without Iwaizumi, after having conffesed himself awkwardly and without knowing the answer. There he will discover that his noisy new neighbors are Kuroo and Bokuto. Daichi and Ushijima will join them later. Between volleyball, romantic complications, shared hobbies and the friendly mocking to Ushijima that he himself does not understand as such, all five toghether will form a strange and ridiculous group of friends throughout their college years.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shirabu Kenjirou/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Life must go on.

That, at least, was what Oikawa Tooru had repeated to himself throughout the train journey that took him to Tokyo. Not that he philosophized about life and existentialism, no, he was just trying to convince himself.

Life must go on.

It was a stupid and overused phrase, he knew, but somehow it served to comfort him at the sudden change. A few hours ago, his family and some of his friends had gone to see him off at the station, so he still had vivid memories of the last image of all those people waving their hands, saying goodbye and wishing him good luck, as the train began to move forward. But among all of them was missing the one person whose presence he would miss the most: Iwaizumi Hajime.

Of course he would also miss his family, especially his nephew and teach him how to play volleyball, and he would miss his friends and the shared everyday nonsense. But they were nostalgic feelings that he could bear, part of everyone's life. The difficult thing in this case, what wasn't in his plans (in fact, what he actually never wanted to see among his plans, because reality was always there), was having to separate from Iwa-chan: his best friend, his best ally in the court, his eternal "Anti-Fan number one", his space comrade. His first love, as much as it would have been difficult for him to admit it throughout all their years together.

With all that in mind, Tooru arrived at the small apartment complex where he would reside from now on. It was just a few minutes from the university and most of the tenants were also college students. He might as well have chosen to live in the dorms, but Tooru had his own plans, which he didn't want to be interrupted by any overly brash roommates. Those plans, of course, specifically included Iwaizumi and some future trip to Tokyo, during which he had to host his best friend.

"If he ever speaks to me again in life," Tooru thought grimly, which was unusual for him.

He turned the keys in the lock of his new apartment, opened the door and entered the few bags he had with him, because the rest would be sent to him later with a shipping service. The evening light filtered through the window, coloring the place in warm tones.

"I'm home!" Oikawa greeted the empty room. The response was peaceful silence.

He did not bother to accommodate the things he brought, he would do it later. Now was the time for something much more important in the life of every newly emancipated man.

A crucial and defining moment.

It was time to curl into himself in a corner and:

a) Cry until dehydration levels put his kidney functions at risk.

b) Laugh hysterically until the malfunction in this case was in his diaphragm and, with a bit of luck, died suffocated.

c) Scream like a crazy maniac, pulling his hair out until baldness moved to the top of his current concerns.

d) All of the above together, at intervals.

Obviously he opted for this last option, but trying not to mess up much. If he had won the prefecture's best setter award, no one could argue that he also deserved the most dramatic but stylish award. But why this irrational display of strange emotions? First, because it was Oikawa Tooru and any display of whatever was fine with him, and second, because he wasn't sure that he had made the best choice or the worst mistake of his entire life.

The night before he left for Tokyo, his friends and high school classmates had given him a small farewell. They ate outside (Tooru himself had to pay for his juniors because he lost a bet with Hanamaki, so he technically financed his own farewell party), they laughed out loud at karaoke (the memory of Kyotani singing-barking duet with Yahaba " _Beauty and the beeeast_ " made him cry but with laughter), and they stayed in the mall until it was time to say goodbye. Then, as always, he had returned home in the company of Iwaizumi.

It had been a long time since Iwa-chan last agreed to stayed over at Tooru's house, but that night was mysteriously easy going. Lately, each time Tooru asked for it, it had taken him to receive at least three balls in the head, four kicks in the back, two ear squeezes and about thirty insults, to get his best friend to agree to one of his whims. But this time Hajime accepted with only a few insults and a few huffs. Tooru knew that this was his crude way of accepting that he would miss him too, somehow.

So that was going to be the routine of their last night together: chatting until late with Iwa-chan, probably of volleyball, speculating on what the younger ones would do in Aoba Johsai from now on. They would speak ill of Ushijima and wish that a flying saucer will take him forever (" _No, that's my privilege! I won't let him win that too!_ " Tooru would claim). Of course, Oikawa would also whimper about their future away from each other, but Iwaizumi would briefly hit him in the head, ordering him to stop fooling around and to grow up at once. Later they would go to sleep, and the next day Hajime would accompany him to the station along with the rest. That was the original idea, what was usual for them, the way their relationship was going.

But since Tooru had admitted to himself his own feelings for his best friend, things didn't usually go as planned, or naturally as always. Everything had become more difficult and uncomfortable, fearing to give himself away from one moment to the next, spoiling everything. He had been able to hide his feelings all this time by always being accompanied, justifying his strange reactions with his personal drama because he would go to Tokyo alone, while everyone else stayed in the prefecture, together. Oikawa knew that Iwaizumi did not believe that poor excuses, but neither did he press him to inquire about it. That was already taken care of by Hanamaki and Matsukawa.

So, what he expected would be a last night shared with his best friend, a warm farewell to so many years of shared friendship as if they were a combo, always together, neither you without me nor I without you, somehow resulted in they kissing.

Kissing

His best friend.

He was kissing his best friend.

His partner, his colleague, his ally on and out the court, his ace, his everything. Oikawa didn't know how the conversation ended in that situation, nor did it matter. What mattered was that Hajime had been stunned at first from the shock, but then kissed him back. Tooru was sure of it! However, within a few seconds Iwaizumi pushed him hard and hit him head while spitting out his usual repertoire: Trashykawa, Shittykawa, Stupidkawa, and so on.

Tooru tried to explain himself, to confess himself a little belatedly, but to confess at last, and all he got in response was Iwaizumi's frown and a long silence.

"It is late." Iwaizumi finally told, with a cold calm far worse than the previous outburst of fury. That said, he got into his guest futon and went to sleep without saying anything else.

Late? Late because it was night time? Or late for them? Too late for a relationship other than friendship? Late for what?

Tooru was desperate, he tried by all means to go back to the subject, but in return he only received kicks for each anxious question, until finally he decided to leave him to chat more calmly in the morning. Oikawa was sure that he would not be able to sleep that night, but at some point he closed his eyes and when opened them again with the morning sunlight, Iwaizumi was no longer there. He had gotten up earlier, leaving without saying anything, and then did not go to accompany him to the station. Tooru finally traveled to Tokyo with his heart in his fist.

Maybe Hajime would hate him by now? Would it disgust him? Even if that was true, Iwa-chan had stayed that night, had kept the promise to spend that last night in the company of each other. If he really hated Oikawa, he would have just left... although the truth also was that in the morning he left without even saying goodbye, of course. And until now Tooru had not had the courage to send him an email or make a call. Nor he had has received any. For all that and more, Oikawa Tooru, usually brimming with confidence and always with a smug smile on his lips, was now nothing more than a mass of doubts and insecurities, rolling through the corners of his new little apartment.

The inertia of that slow agony was interrupted by the noise of a few blows outside, followed by a thunderous laugh and some complaints. Surely it would be one of his new neighbors, and although Oikawa was not in the mood for it, he supposed it would be better to introduce himself as soon as possible. That way he would have something to distract himself with at least. Putting on his best face, he went out to fulfill the formalities of coexistence.

"I am older for a month! Technically I am your senpai of life itself, so surrender at once and accept your destiny!"

"And I am taller than you by two centimeters! Clearly, the one who must surrender, it's you!"

In front of the door of the neighboring apartment to Tooru, two boys were arguing heatedly, with the travel bags at their feet. Both were tall, one had messy black hair as if he had just woken up, and the other one had spikey white hair with dark roots. The image of a cat and an owl ran through Tooru's mind, arguing over who would eat a mouse first.

"The wisdom of age is more important than the strength of height!"

"A month doesn't make you wiser, you idiot owl! Nor even a whole millennium, with that cork brain..."

"Respect your‒" He broke off abruptly. "Oya?" Said the white-haired man when he noticed Tooru.

"Oya, oya?" His partner replied.

"Oya, oya, oya?" The other continued.

Tooru hesitated but gave them a charming smile, trying not to think about how he would like to live with Iwaizumi, just as those two friends seemed to be doing.

"Excuse me, I didn't want to interrupt you, I just wanted to present m‒"

"Oikawa Tooru, yes, we know you," said the brunet.

"Do we know him?" Asked his partner, stretching his neck with wide eyes, which made him look more like an owl.

"Ignore this idiot, I'm Kuroo Tetsuro." He held out his hand to Tooru, "I played on the Nekoma High School volleyball team, I've seen you in the monthly youth volleyball magazine, and some acquaintances have named you here and there," explained.

"I see." Tooru answered, recalling that Nekoma and Karasuno High Schools had resumed their old bond, and had shared several trainings on lately. Not that he particularly liked remembering Karasuno, but at least it was a subject that greatly distracted him from his other current concern.

"And I am the incredible ace, Bokuto Koutaro!" The other boy introduced himself, swinging his neck from side to side more eagerly.

Kuroo snorted with one hand on his hip.

"What's so amazing if you're only in the top five, and this guy comes from a prefecture with one of the THREE best aces?"

It looked like Bokuto was going to say something overheated to his friend, with his hand up and his chest sticking out, but instantly he deflated completely and seemed to be as withered as a stuffed plant. He took out his cell phone and turned around, typing everything hunched over.

"There are people present. What the hell are you doing?" Kuroo asked.

"I'm sending Akaashi a message" murmured with a pout. "I'll tell him not to give me any more passes for a while, I'm not in the mood."

"He won't give you passes anymore, Bokuto, he's still in high school and you're already in college."

Bokuto turned his head so fast that Tooru would have sworn he heard his neck bones crush, just like his heart. It seemed that reality had just shot through Bokuto's brain like lightning.

"AKAAAAASHIIIII!" Exclaimed as he dropped down next to his bag and seemed to turn to stone.

"Will he be ok?" Tooru worried, wanting to join this dude Bokuto in his depression, only that Oikawa would shout "IWA-CHAAAAAAAAN".

Kuroo smirked.

"Just ignore it, it'll be over in a little while," he said leaning down next to his friend and charging him on his back, while Bokuto muttered " _Akaashi. Never more. Passes. Akaashi. Never more. Passes. Akaashi. Akaashi. Akaaaaaaashi…_ " like a mantra.

"Could you open the door for me, please?" Requested Kuroo.

"Sure." Tooru accepted, opening the door that already had the key hanging in the lock.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Bokuto then exclaimed, suddenly coming to his senses. "We still haven't decided who's gonna carry whom over the threshold"

"It is obvious that you do not have the physical or moral height to carry me in such an important step‒"

"Bullshit!" He kicked for Kuroo to lower him from his back, without success. "The older Bro carries the younger Bro, is the rule of life! What do you think, Oiwaka?"

"Oikawa." Tooru corrected him, grimacing at the resemblance to the nickname 'Ushiwaka' with which he used to tease Ushijima, although the other mononeural stupid had never seemed to notice that they were mocking him. "I think it's good that the ace lets himself be carried by his team once in a while." He expressed then, going off on a tangent. "A wise ace understands when to carry the others and when to let be carried by others."

Kuroo smirked again at him but said nothing as Bokuto absorbed Oikawa's words.

"The wisdom of the ace imbues me. For today I will let myself be carried, then." Bokuto pointed out, crossing his arms with an air of royalty. "And you, Oiwaka‒"

" _Oikawa_."

"Whatever. I like you, I invite you to our first _owlmelette_ in a new house."

"Oh my, does the ace's wisdom span the kitchen too?" Tooru asked, smiling.

"Exact. I wisely stay away from the kitchen."

Kuroo snorted and prepared to enter.

"Come on, you too, Oikawa, we have to celebrate the start of a new cycle."

"I want my owlmelette with meat!" Bokuto was singing.

"Not a chance."

Tooru went to lock the door of his own house before returning with his new and complex companions. At that moment the sound of a new message on the phone caught his attention, and abruptly his stomach dropped to his ankles when he saw that it was from Iwa-chan.

"See you." Was all the text said, but it was more than enough to understand. Oikawa's heart suddenly seemed to want to jump out of his chest and run down the street. Tooru pressed his eyes with his left hand to keep from crying like a child, while he heard screams coming from the other side of the wall.

"THE COCKROACH! THE COCKROACH FLEW! IT FLEW LIKE AN ACE SPIKING, BRO! AAAAAAH!"

"STOP RUNNING THROUGH THE HOUSE!"

"BLOCK IT! YOU ARE A MIDDLE BLOCKER, AREN'T YOU? DO SOMETHING! AAAH!"

"Of course. I see you even in my dreams =P." Tooru texted on the phone and went out to his neighbors' apartment. As he walked through their door, he received another message.

"Go die, Shittykawa."

Tooru smiled with joy this time, coming in to see Bokuto curled up on the curtain of the window, calling out to that dude Akaashi as if life were depending on it; at the same time Kuroo was following the cockroach's aerial path with eyes of feline concentration, while holding a slipper in one hand and an egg in the other, presumably for the omelette. But at the last minute he threw the egg instead of the slipper to neutralize the bug, and Bokuto ended up with a raw cockroach omelette on his head.

Oikawa Tooru squeezed the phone in his pocket and gave a loud laugh.

Definitely, life goes on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Ushicornio here :B I'm a fic writer in spanish, but I wanted to try to reach some new readers beyond my native languange. My english is far from being perfect, in fact is barely decent, so sorry in advance for possible mistakes. If you see something is off, any good advice will be more than welcomed.
> 
> You can find the completed spanish version of this fic on my profile, and you will note that it was originally writed between 2016-2017 (and finished recently in 2019, after a looong hiatus until I uptaded the last chapter). So at the time I wrote it, the official story was, obviously, far from what we know today about Haikyuu!! For these reason, if you keep reading this fic for the next 48 chapters, there will be details and data that won't match the official info (like match results and the character’s family info. Surprisely, I hit the mark with Ushijima's family xDD but not so much with Kuroo's or Daichi's, for example haha and the character's careers choices, uff haha). What at that time was a “future/college au”, now is a story of “what if AU”. Not that I complaint, I love the grown up version of everyone in Hq that Furudate gave to us till the end ;; 
> 
> This is a story mostly about friendship and stupid, very stupid comedy, and this last gonna be a little difficult for me to translate beacuse most of the jokes make perfect sense in spanish, but not so much in english haha. Even so I will do my best to try to keep inconsistencies as little as possible. With a little help from my friends (8) haha
> 
> Besides, I will keep the current rated until chapter 10, where spicey stuff officially start. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and looking forward for the rest :B  
> Thanks for reading me <3


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

A week later, Tooru had almost fully adapted to his new life. It turned out that both Kuroo and Bokuto has been admitted to the same university that him. Like Tooru, Bokuto had been recruited by one of the institution's sports coaches (although his qualifications were not the best, his athletic ability sure were), and Kuroo had had no difficulty entering because of his academic and sports performance in high school. So the three of them spent a lot of time together between classes, as well as being neighbors. Since they had not yet started club activities in the university, they dedicated themselves to training together on their own. They also taught Tooru how to guide himself around Tokyo, and at night they spent a lot of time watching videos of other teams, all three in pajamas and slippers, eating junk food.

"IT'S TIME!" Bokuto yelled abruptly, his pajamas including a printed sweatshirt with the #72 weaknesses Akaashi had discovered so far, finishing off with a self-motivating phrase about being the Ace on the court.

"Where is the remote?" Kuroo wanted to know while stifling a yawn, lying on his side on the floor with his head resting on one hand. He looked as a cat in the sun as he pulled up his Nekoma's old dark sweatshirt to scratch his stomach.

Tooru was wearing glasses, a UFO print sweater, and matching stars and planets pants, reached out to grab the remote control and switch the sports video they were watching to the TV series channel. All three were hooked on the night drama of the moment.

"Done."

"Shh, shh, it's going to start!" Bokuto exclaimed anxiously.

"No one talk," Kuroo murmured, throwing a cushion at him. Bokuto spiked it like a volleyball out of habit, and the cushion ended up hitting Tooru's soda can, which fell and wet his pants.

"My Universe!" Oikawa was outraged, leaping to his feet.

"Shall I lend you some pants?" Offered Kuroo, though his posture didn't indicate that he had the slightest intention of getting up in the next forty-eight hours on the weekend.

"No, it's okay, I'm going to change clothes and I'll be back." Tooru replied.

"You will miss the best part!" Bokuto advised without taking his eyes off the screen.

Tooru rushed to his house, not only because of the need to change his clothes, but also because it was time for his " _night call_ ". He smiled like an idiot as he entered his apartment and instantly took out his cell phone to dial Iwa-chan's number.

The second night since his arrival in Tokyo, he was surprised to receive a call from Iwaizumi. The scream of excitement he shout out made even Kuroo and Bokuto worry, and they knock on the door to see if he was alright or had seen an apparition. It turned out that Iwaizumi was calling him just to see how he was doing at his new life, because he had bet with Hanamaki and Matsukawa that, as soon as Oikawa arrived in Tokyo, he surely would start crying somewhere.

"Well, this time you lost the bet, Iwa-chan," Tooru replied with all the dignity he could muster after a few milliseconds of doubt.

There was a silence on the line.

"How many minutes did you cry?"

"… Only five." Tooru growled under his breath, resigned. "But it was absolutely not because of you!"

Another silence.

"Perfect, tomorrow I will eat free ramen thanks to your tears, I will enjoy it doubly."

"Iwa-chan, you are mean! You should want to see me smile!"

"Aren't you doing it right now?" He indicated in a tone so naturally confident that Tooru couldn't contradict him, though he tried to pull the corners of his own mouth down, without success. "Anyway, that's all. We´ll talk another day. Bye."

And without even giving him a chance to say goodbye in return, Hajime cut the communication.

From that call on, they spoke every night of that week, taking turns by unspoken agreement to Tooru would call one day, Iwaizumi the next, and so on. The calls were short-lived, between five and ten minutes, and they didn't talk about anything in particular, they only spoke about everyday things. However Tooru spent every day longing for those ten minutes each night. The problem was that, because of it, he always missed the start of the series's episodes and Bokuto bothered him about it, but not even an alien abduction would keep away him from those night calls.

That actual night Iwaizumi told him that he had just comeback from seeing the boys at Aoba Johsai High School. That theme somehow led them to inventing new nicknames for Ushijima and wishing that all his new teammates would bully him like in elementary school; that would demoralize him, because of it he would change his identity and move out from the country to live in the anonymity of the Siberian tundra.

"I had been analyzing it a lot, and I found one of the few positive things about not going to the same university with you, Iwa-chan," Tooru said then, while trying to change his pajama pants with his free hand.

"Not seeing your face every day is one of those things."

"Neeeh!" Tooru stuck his tongue out at him even though Hajime couldn't see it. "I know you miss me more than you'll ever admit, huh." He expected some curt reply, but there wasn't. Ther was not confirmation either, but the silence spoke for itself. Oikawa cleared his throat to continue with a less sensitive issue. "As I was saying, the positive thing about going to different universities is that we have a double chance of defeating Ushiwaka," he smirked at that prospect. "So much the better if we both beat him with our teams but if not, your victory will be mine… and mine will be yours."

Iwaizumi was slow to respond, and when he did he had a mocking tone:

"So now we start with the dirty part of the talk?"

Tooru was puzzled for a moment, his pants half down.

"Dirty? I just said that mine would be you‒... Oh!". He felt his cheeks catch fire. "Iwa-chan!"

"I'm having dinner, we'll talk tomorrow. Bye."

And again Iwaizumi ended the call without letting him even reply, leaving him with a boiling face and pulse in the clouds. They hadn't even touched upon the theme of that last night's kiss, nor the subsequent awkward confession, but somehow Tooru was feeling his hopes rise at times. If he squealed with excitement they would hear him next door, so he opted to jump of joy in silence, forgetting that his pants were stuck between his knees and that made him fell head first to the ground.

Ten minutes later Tooru entered the apartment of his colleagues again.

"Late, Oiwaka!" Bokuto bellowed. The TV was running the publicity round now, so the owl boy had looked away from the screen for a few minutes. "You don't know what you missed!"

"No, obviously I don't" Tooru replied, taking his place next to the living room table.

"What happened to you?" Kuroo asked, looking at him curiously.

"Oh, nothing, I just tripped on a few things on the floor." Oikawa explained, running a hand over the band-aid that was attached to his forehead.

"I don't mean that." Kuroo replied with a feline smile. "You look weird..."

"SHHH, IT'S STARTING AGAIN!" Bokuto interrupted then, waving his arms.

Tooru put on his glasses and pretended to focus on the TV series, although he felt Kuroo's gaze analyzing him from time to time. Stupid extra perceptive cats, it was as if he understood where his thoughts were going at that very moment. Half an hour later that night's episode ended and Bokuto gave a frustrated groan.

"What a cliffhanger!" He exclaimed, wiping a tear from his eyelashes. "Poor Little th‒... Whay are you smiling? The last scene was super angsty!" Pointed an accusing finger at Tooru.

"Really? Am I?" Tooru replied and blinked. "I mean, no, I'm not smiling at all." His mind had flown far away for the past half hour, and an idiotic smile was plastered to his face. He tried to hide it. "Uff, sure it's late, guys, huh. Time to go to sleep." Oikawa added quickly as he extended his arms over his head, stretching.

Kuroo held him by the wrist when he wanted to stand up to leave, and pointed:

"You will have time to sleep when you are dead."

There was a silence of general bewilderment.

"Wow, bro, how deep," Bokuto commented with an air of sincere respect.

Tooru laughed and Kuroo released him to slap his own forehead.

"Come on, sit down again and tell us everything." Kuroo indicated to his neighbor.

Tooru was dying to share his tribulations with someone, but at the same time he wanted to take his secret to the grave.

Bokuto looked at them both, very seriously.

"Tell us what?" He wanted to know.

Tooru laughed again and Kuroo rolled his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! :D This was a very casual chapter. In fact, the fic itself starts very casual and simple, and gets a little more serious from the middle story to the end.  
> I already have translated till the seventh chapter, but I'm a little slow to update because I need to bother a sweet friend of mine who helps me with corrections, and I don't want to pester her so much uwu  
> Anyway, I'll be back soon with more updates :D Hope you enjoyed the reading! Thanks!


End file.
